Golden Eyes
by Meghanna
Summary: A one shot about Katara's thoughts of her first meeting with Prince Zuko at the South Pole. Just a hint of romantic obsession. Please comment!


_I'm not in the mood for a long introduction, so I will make this short and sweet. This story is based during the past episodes of Avatar, and is a one shot in Katara's point of view of her first meeting with Zuko at the North Pole as his ship crashes into the snowy village wall. Episode 2: The Avatar Returns is the episode title if anyone cares. _

_The own nothing in this story but the fictional thoughts of Katara._

-----------------------------------------------

**Golden Eyes**

'It was unlike anything I had ever seen', I thought to myself as a giant ship roared into our village wall. I had seen the Fire Nation ship partially submerged that Gran Gran had told me about from back in her youth, but I had never seen anything like this. This ship was different from the only other one that I had seen. Something about it brought chills to my spine that not even my fur coat could protect me from. Its sails and bulk were all I needed to see as to why these people had become so powerful. The dark metal and the sullen smoke were ghastly as they clashed with the delicate white snow of our land.

I watched in horror as my brother, Sokka, the lone warrior of our village, ran towards the monstrous form with his club raised. I admire his bravery, since there were no other men in our village to protect us, and my untrained water bending was no match for a ship full of fire benders.

As I watched my brother scramble up the sheet of ice towards the hull, an outstretched claw of the boat opened to reveal a stair well in which I saw several silhouettes appear from inside the beast. I could hear the other women gasp and cry at the sight of someone we had hoped to never see in our long lives. The Fire Nation Prince, Zuko.

I called for my brother to come down to safety, but he wouldn't listen. He continued his run up the stairs of the monster ship with a might cry of war. Sadly, my brother is a lover, not a fighter. The Prince's form easily grabbed Sokka's wrist and flipped him out of his path. My brother was easily tossed aside into the wrecked wall of snow as if he were a simple doll.

I had heard stories about this fire nation prince; none of them good. His armor was dark and malicious looking. His face was hidden well by a streamline helmet that appeared to be alive with the flames he could control. But strangely, as soon as his approaching face began to show from the glow of the ice that surrounded him, I saw something besides his legendary scar and the scowl that mangled his jaw. Something that was beyond the beauty of any of the Aurora lights I had seen on our mountains. I saw what seemed to be a pure golden fire in his eyes that shown brightly. My god, he was magnificent!

His eyes surveyed the women of our tribe carefully as he stood before us all. He was looking for someone, and appeared displeased that this would not be simple. I held my Gran Gran's arm tightly out of fear for these new emotions I was feeling.

"Where are you hiding him?" The Prince asked us all. Goodness, his voice is gruff and thick, but it makes me ache in areas that I didn't know could. His eyes look about searching for his answer. I see his eyes fall on me at that moment, and I can't help but whimper at the beautiful man before me.

You could imagine my shock as I saw his hand fly from his side to mine. I flinched and turned away as I could only imagine what he would want with me. But instead of a hand on my shoulder, I felt a tug at my arm. He had grabbed my Gran Gran by the collar, instead of me. I backed away for fear that he might harm her.

"He'd be about this age. Master of all elements!" he said sternly yet simply as if speaking to children. I suppose to him, we must seem…primitive. The man then tossed my Gran Gran back to me once he finished his description. I caught her larger frame and turned her about to prepare for whatever might come.

My mind was blank as what to do in this case, as well as what to say to such a man without humiliating myself.

A saw only his arm move upwards for what came next. He spouted fire from his palm towards us. I crouched in terror at the flames that seemed to scorch my hair. The burning smell was so strong for that moment that I was entranced by its crisp scent.

"I know your hiding him!" he yelled to us all.

From that moment, I knew that he would be something dear to me. He forcefulness, his power, his golden eyes; they would one day fall on me again. Until that day I will wait for him. I will keep my secret passion alive inside and hope that he will notice me again. The only reason I travel with Aang now, is to get the chance of seeing the Prince…Zuko…again. I improve my water bending skills in the hopes that he will not just see a peasant tribe member, but as a woman who is waiting to see past his rough exterior, and into his burning soul.

-----------------------------------------------

**THE END! **

**_Now comment! Please? Thank you!_**


End file.
